Your Drifting Further away
by Carlykinz
Summary: Jeff and Dixie have been married for 5 years, when a devastating car accident plunges Dixie into a deep coma only to lose 5 years of memories once she awakens.Dixie quickly falls back under the spell of her controlling parents. Will Jeff get Dixie back or has he lost her forever?
1. Chapter 1

This is yet another Jeff and Dixie fan fiction that I have thought of over the weekend after watching "the vow" and I thought I would do a casualty version which I have changed slightly from the movie to make it more casualty like. It starts off with Jeff telling the story and then it will go back to Jeff and Dixie how I usually write my stories. I hope you all will like this Idea and this chapter.

* * *

_**You don't realise how something is so precious until it is cruelly taken away from you in a blink of an eye.**_

**Jeff's prov:**

Me and Dixie have been married for 5 years, 5 wonderful years and today was our anniversary so, I took her to the cinema to celebrate but I didn't realise how that was all going to change our lives forever.

"Where are we going Jeff?" Dixie said glancing out the window to occasionally look at me with a huge grin on her face.

"It's a surprise and we are nearly there" I say taking hold of her hand and bring that delicate hand to my lips and place a kiss a upon that hand then bring it back down to her lap but she still had hold of my hand clearly wasn't going to let go so, I drove holding her hand the whole way there.

I glanced at Dixie my beautiful wife sitting next to me thinking how lucky I am having her in my life and can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her and more than anything I can't Imagine life without her my little ray of sunshine.

"We are here princess" I say letting go of her hand to release my seat belt. Dixie smiles one of those perfect bright smiles that could make any rainy day turn to sunshine as she glances at me. I could feel that pang in my heart I get every time she smiles or with me.

I lock the car and wrap my arm round her tight and hold her close to me taking in that all familiar sweet vanilla scent I love so much as we walk the cold winter streets of Wales covered in thick layers of snow with snow still falling upon us.

We arrive at the cinema and head inside to warm us up and get out of the bitter cold weather outside. I still hold Dixie close to me as we glance at the choices of movies we can watch tonight.

"So what are we going to watch?" Dixie says looking up at me and those perfect blue eyes searching mine for an answer. Me I don't really mind what we watch as I have what I want already right in front of me.

"I don't mind what we watch Princess you chose" I stand watching Dixie thinking about the choices when she turns to me and says "how about the Holiday" I shrug "whatever you want to watch Princess" I say taking out my wallet and walking over to the ticket office and buy the tickets. I find Dixie by the drinks and popcorn stand grabbing some pop corn knowing it was the sweet pop corn as that was her favourite.

"Fancy a drink?" I say as we walk over to the counter to pay. Dixie's face lights up just like a child in a candy store not being able to decide which candy to choose. We pay for it all and make our way to screen 3. Dixie takes hold of my hand as we climb the stairs without wedding bands watching in the bright lights. Once inside screen 3 we sit near the back watching the adverts laughing. The room darkens as the movie starts, I feel Dixie move closer to me so, I wrap my arm round her shoulder and place a soft kiss on her temple and watch the movie with my Dixie in my arms what more could I want?.

Once the film was finished we made our way back outside in the snow. I see Dixie shiver so I place my arm round her and we walk the streets laughing and enjoying each other's company as we walk back to the car with snowflakes slowly falling from the dark starry sky on to our faces making us close our eyes wishing this moment would last forever.

We get in to the car and turn the heating on full blast only to hear Dixie squeal as the cold blast of the heat blows right in her face making her close her eyes. I start laughing which makes Dixie laugh.

"Stop it, it wasn't funny" she says trying to contain her laughter playfully hitting me on the arm. We pull out of the car park and take one of the small quiet side streets knowing that there wouldn't be many people around in this weather. I check to make sure there wasn't anything behind us before I bring the car to a slow stop causing Dixie to glance round confused as to why I stopped the car.

"Jeff, what are you doing? Why have you stopped the car" Dixie says as she looks around at the quiet street then back at me with a bright smile and a slight glint in her sapphire eyes as she unbuckled her seat belt and moves close to me so we are inches apart.

"Dix, what are you doing?" I say looking in her eyes seeing that mischievous glint still there.

"I've always wondered what it is like to do it in a car?" she whispers to me sending a shiver down my spine.

"Dix, you naughty girl. But me being your husband I am willing to oblige" I say back winking at her. Dixie places her soft lips on top of mine before I pull away a few minutes later only to say something.

"Happy Anniversary Mrs Collier, 5 wonderful years, I love you even more than I did when I met you" Dixie kisses me again but with a lot more passion and that is the last thing I remember before I called out her name and then everything faded to black. A car came flying down the road and smashed right in to the back of us sending us skidding down the icy road where we hit a tree full force sending Dixie crashing through the wind screen and land on the bonnet of the smoky car unconscious covered in her own blood.

_**Like I said you don't realise how something is so precious until it is cruelly taken away from you in a blink of an eye. It was mean to be a romantic and wonderful day but, that was the day I lost something so precious to me.**_


	2. Chapter 2

As Jeff and Dixie lay unconscious in the back of the ambulance with Norman taking Dixie with him and Tamzin took Jeff. The team back at the hospital were preparing for their arrivals knowing it was their work colleagues made them panic. They were only a few minutes away when Norman pulled up first and jumped out of the ambulance and wheeled Dixie out carefully not taking his eyes of her the whole time.

Zoe rushed over with Lloyd, Jamie and Robyn and Sam as they rushed over to Dixie and helped Norman wheel Dixie into the ED.

"Ok, we have as you know Dixie Collier, Involved in a RTC with major head trauma, her GCS has been 12 throughout and unresponsive and her BP is 100/80. She's had 100mils of saline at scene" Norman said through tears slipping down his face.

"thank you Norman , ok Lloyd head CT right away, full bloods LFTS, Us and Es" Robyn nodded as she rushed off to grab needle whilst Jamie phone CT and booked Dixie in straight away. Sam began to check Dixie over thoroughly to make sure they hadn't missed anything major

A few minutes later Tamsin arrived with Jeff on the next trolley and just like his wife he was also unresponsive.

Linda, Ash, Tom, Tess and Charlie walked with Tamsin as she gave them the Obs for Jeff.

"Jeff Collier also in major RTC with Dixie, possible right radius and minor concussion GCS 10 drifting in and out of conscious. BP 38/70, he's had 10 mils of morphine at scene along with 100 mil of saline" they wheeled Jeff into resus next to Dixie and they began their work on Jeff. Ash shone a light into Jeff's eyes and luckily he was responding to the light which was a good sign

A few minutes later they wheeled Dixie to CT where they found out she had a massive amount of swelling on the brain which will be monitored but only thing they could do to help her pain was to put Dixie into a drug induce comma to try and reduce the swelling on the brain. Zoe intubated Dixie before she administered the drug which would keep her in drug induce coma. Robyn handed Zoe the needle and she administered the drug into Dixie's IV. Robyn and Jamie began to sob as they looked at Dixie now being helped to breath by a machine looking fragile and helpless. Robyn moved closer to Dixie and took her needle free hand and held it. Dixie's wedding ring sparkled in the light as Robyn glanced down at Dixie's child like hand which was soft.

"you can pull through this Dixie, Jeff needs you so don't you dare leave him or us" Robyn said now sobbing harder letting her tears fall down her cheeks and splash on Dixie's hand she was holding it. Jamie came up behind Robyn and placed a hand on her shoulder as Zoe stood and watched them both feeling tears slipping down her face quickly wiping them away not wanting to break down now not when Dixie needs her.

Mean while Jeff was now in his own private room being monitored by Tess and Charlie and his vital signs were getting stronger by the hour. Tess received a page from Zoe explaining that Dixie was now in a drug induce coma. Tess told Charlie who glanced at Jeff who he know would panic once he was awake and found out about Dixie in critical condition and he would blame himself. Tess glanced at Jeff before she walked over and took hold of his hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

"Dixie needs you Jeff whatever you do don't walk away, she's going to need your love she really needs it" Charlie walked over to Tess and told her it was time to let Jeff rest and he would wake once he was ready.

That night Jeff and Dixie were monitored closely with Dixie also being in ICU with the curtains drawn round as she slept looking peaceful but her body told another story with cuts and bruises on her face and the rest of her body and this told the world she was not at peace she had been through a major trauma and was slowly recovering but it was going to take a lot of time. Linda checked on Jeff several times through the night and Zoe stayed by Dixie's side talking to her.

"I don't know if you can actually hear me like they say but, please fight this Dixie as we all need you and I know Jeff needs you more than any of us I remember..." Zoe paused as she smiled at the memory she had of Dixie and Jeff first started going out.

"I remember when you first told me you liked Jeff, we were at the pub and we were having one of our girly nights. You took a sip of your red wine and took a deep breath before you spoke. I knew from that moment onwards that you and Jeff would be together because you clearly had a lot feelings for him .you told me you loved the way he made you smile and the way he made you laugh. Your face would always light up when he entered the room and the way he would look at you when you weren't looking and your heart belongs to Jeff so, please don't give up Dixie" Zoe let the tears fall she looked at Dixie laying there motionless wondering if she heard any of that but she hoped Dixie heard everything.

The next morning Jeff began to stir as he slowly opened his eyes but blinked as his eyes adjusted to the bright lights of the hospital. There was an all too familiar antiseptic smell that he knew too well and he knew where he was and this brought back the memory of Dixie kissing him and then feeling a hard shoved behind him before it all went dark. Jeff glanced round the room seeing that he was in his own room wired up to machines that monitored his every heart beat and his pulse. He tried to move but his arm was too painful he glanced down to see that his arm was in a sling with a temporary cast.

Charlie walked into Jeff's room to check his Obs to see Jeff wide awake covered in even more bruises that matured over night.

"Hi Jeff, remember me?" Charlie said smiling as he grabbed Jeff's notes and read them briefly.

"Of course I remember you Charlie" Jeff chuckled

"Where's Dixie, is she alright?" Charlie knew this question was coming and he prepared himself and his staff in case he wasn't there to tell Jeff himself.

"Jeff, listen Dixie... She was severely injured in the accident and she has swelling on her brain so we have put her into a drug induce coma on ICU and she has been monitored very half an hour. Please don't panic you of all people know what car accidents do to loved ones"

"DIXIE... NO...NOT MY DIXIE, YOUR LYING" Jeff screamed before he began to sob.

"It's all my fault Charlie, if I hadn't of stopped the car and just carried on driving we wouldn't be here"

"It's not your fault at all Jeff, don't you dare blame yourself" Charlie said moving close to Jeff.

"I have one more thing to tell you Jeff . I'm sorry to tell you but I think you should know. The reason Dixie is in this serious condition is because she wasn't wearing her seat belt and your Car hit a tree with pull force sending Dixie flying on to the bonnet of your car" Jeff didn't say anything he just reached his free hand up to his head and rubbed it trying to take in the devastating news. Charlie decided to let Jeff have a few minutes along tom himself so he left the room and shut the door. Once that door was shut Jeff cried for himself he cried for Dixie he cried knowing he should have told her to put her seatbelt back on and she wouldn't be laying there having a machine breathing for her.

_**It was supposed to be a beautiful day but then it soon changed...not just everything had changed but the people had changed too. While the accident had taken place, each of them had learned something about friendship and love and some learned the hardest lesson of all...that life is always fragile, and very often unfair.**_

* * *

I hope that was alright for all :-)


End file.
